<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>החמצה by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659918">החמצה</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Severus Snape</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>החמצה</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>סיריוס מופתע לראות, מכל האנשים בעולם, דווקא את סנייפ בלוויה של אחיו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"מה אתה עושה כאן?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סנייפ לא נדמה מוטרד מגישתו הצוננת. שניהם ניצבים הרחק מקהל המתכנסים – וסיריוס לא יכול לצעוק עליו, או לקלל אותו.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"חולק כבוד אחרון לידיד."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"לרגולוס לא היו ידידים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אה." סנייפ נראה משועשע (סיריוס נזכר לפתע בכל הסיבות שבגללן הודה לאל על כך שלעולם לא יראה את הממזר השמנוני אחרי סיום הוגוורטס. אחת מהן הייתה חוש התזמון שלו, שתמיד גרם לסיריוס לרצות לבעוט לו בפרצוף).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"חשבתי שתאמר שגם לי אין ידידים."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא לא טורח להשיב. ידו מוצאת בקלות את צווארו של סנייפ, וחונקת ממנו את האוויר (לא אכפת לו אם סנייפ נעשה מתוחכם, או מעדיף להקיז דם בצורה זהירה ומעודנת. סיריוס תמיד חשב שכדי להרגיש חי מוטב לשבור את הצלעות ולהוציא את הכתף מהמקום ומה-לא. באמת, סנייפ היה כזה דואליסט נהדר. עד שהוא נהפך לנקבה – מתישהו בשנתיים האחרונות שבהן לא התראו). "אתה הרגת אותו."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סנייפ רק מחרחר. כך שסיריוס מרפה מעט – כדי לשמוע את השקרים שלו. "ת-תוריד ממני את הידיים המטונפות שלך, בלק."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סיריוס מהדק שוב. "אתה רוצה לשנות את התשובה שלך?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ז-זה לא ה-הייתי אני." פניו של סנייפ חיוורים כסיד. סיריוס כבר לא תוהה על מניעיו של סנייפ – או מדוע סנייפ אינו טורח לקלל אותו (לא כשהם לבד).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בפעם היחידה שניסה לנשק אותו, סנייפ כמעט קרע את סיריוס לגזרים. סיריוס, באופן ביזארי, נטה לחשוב על כך כאתגר- סנייפ רצה לראות עד כמה רחוק מוכן סיריוס ללכת כדי להצמיד את סנייפ אל הקיר ולזיין לו את הצורה. ממרחק השנים (ארונו של רגולוס מונמך לתוך הקרקע) הוא חושב שאולי היה צריך ללכת על זה. רג`י מת; העבודה כהילאי ראתה אותו פצוע יותר ותשוש יותר מכפי שסנייפ יכול או רצה לחבל בו. סיריוס שונא את המחשבה שסנייפ הלך להרוס מישהו אחר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>לבסוף, סנייפ מחליט לסיים את הפארסה. הוא מתיר את אחיזת החנק של סיריוס באצבעות ברזל ומיישר את צווארון חלוקו. "עוד משהו, בלק?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סיריוס ממצמץ. "תבוא איתי הביתה?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>לאוויר יש ריח של שלג. סנייפ תמיד היה מודע היטב לפרטים הקטנים האלה, אבל הוא חושב שהם ממסגרים יפה את דמותו של בלק – כמאה מטר מארון המתים של אחיו – ולכן מקדיש להם משנה תשומת לב. הוא אף פעם לא אמר לבלק: </span>
  <em>
    <span>אתה יפה להחריד</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>אתה גורם ללבי לעצור מלכת</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>אני רוצה למות כשאני רואה אותך</span>
  </em>
  <span>, אבל סנייפ חשב שהיה ביניהם... סוג לא בריא (אך מתפקד) של סימביוזה. ומאז, עשה סנייפ כמיטב יכולתו לתעל את חייו לאפיקים בריאים יותר.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא ממצמץ כשבלק מבקש אותו להתלוות אליו הביתה. סנייפ לא ציפה ולו לרגע להזמנה כמו הנ"ל (וזה מטריד אותו, מפני שבלק היה האדם שסנייפ היטיב לקרוא יותר מכל אחד אחר). הוא רוצה לבוא, כמובן. הוא תמיד רצה להגיד "כן" (אתה תמיד רוצה להגיד "כן" לדברים שמזיקים לך). ואולם- בלק נראה שבור. הוא נראה... כמי שהחיים חבלו בו. סנייפ הודה בפני עצמו, בנקודה מסוימת, שבלק לא יכול היה להיות מעניין (לא כמושא לפנטזיות מיניות ורומנטיות, על כל פנים), לו היה שלם. כמו פוטר, למשל. אבל הוא לא אוהב את בלק החדש הזה. לא אוהב את המראה המפורק, ובכנות: זה מטריד אותו. קצת כמו בגידה. לסנייפ הייתה הזכות הבלעדית להרוס את סיריוס בלק (הוא לא נזקק להסכמתו של בלק. הוא פשוט לקח).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בלק מעביר משקל מרגל לרגל. קצר-סבלנות (סנייפ יודע שיחכה. זה לא מטריד אותו). הוא יותר מוטרד מכך שבכל זאת הוא רוצה לבוא, רוצה... לעטוף את בלק. אולי לתת לו משהו שאין בסנייפ לתת. זה גורם לו לכאב לב רגעי, כי סנייפ נוכח (אה, המלודרמה) שסיריוס בלק היה ויהיה אהבת-חייו. אז הוא שוקל את המילים, ואומר: "אני חושב שלא."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"חתיכת ממזר."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>סנייפ נמנע מלגלגל עיניים (היו לו מאהבים ומאהבות אחרים, ועל כל פנים, בלק הוא המלודרמטי משניהם. כל מה שסנייפ צריך לעשות הוא לשזור את אצבעותיו ולצפות בסיריוס מאבד את עצמו לדעת). "יום אחד תודה לי על זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>בלק מביט בו בבוז. "הייתי אומר על זה משהו, אבל אני לא חושב שאטרח." בקצה המדשאה – הקהל הקטן מתחיל להתפזר. דמויות שבריריות בחלוקים שחורים ופני-חרסינה: ממתינות לביופסיה עתידית.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>הוא מרים גבה. "להתראות, בלק."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"אתה תתחרט על זה."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>אין לו מענה מתוחכם.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>